Why Did I Get Married?
by VanInBlack
Summary: Penelope asks and Dave answers, hoping that the answer he gives her won't drive her away from him. Written for the July challenge on CCOAC. Follows my stories "Office Surprises" and "Late Night At The Office". Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Written for the 'Writers of the Silver Screen Challenge'. The character I chose was – no surprise there – David Rossi, with movie title 'Why Did I Get Married?". As a surprise character I received Penelope Garcia. **_

_**This story can be seen as a continuation of my two other Rossi/Garcia stories 'Office Surprise' and 'Late Night At The Office' and it is rated M as well!**_

_**Enjoy reading and feel free to leave me some feedback!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Why Did I Get Married?<strong>

"Why did you get married anyway?"

Penelope was lying contentedly in Dave's arms, her head resting against his naked chest.

They were currently at his cabin, where they spent a long weekend, relaxing, taking long walks out in the woods and primarily making love all over the house.

Right now they were lying in his bed, still too lazy to get up and have breakfast.

"Why did I get married anyway?" Dave repeated her question. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, you never talk a lot about your ex-wives, but when you do I always get the impression you were never really happy with any of them. Hence, the question, my Italian stallion."

Dave sighed and didn't answer right away. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way, but he wasn't sure what to tell her without doing so. He knew she deserved the truth, the whole truth, and not just some short cut version of it, but if he was honest, he hadn't expected that question so soon.

"Look, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Penelope said when the silence became to long. "I know we're not close enough to have this kind of conversation yet, and-"

He interrupted her right away, knowing he'd been giving the perfect out. Maybe trying to get her mind off of it for a while would be good.

"Not close enough? You're lying naked in my arms, in my bed. I'd say we're fairly close," he grinned and pulled her even closer, entangling his legs with hers. "But if it's not close enough for you, I certainly know a way to change that," he winked and rolled her over until he had her flat on her back.

Not giving her much chance to protest, he quickly descended his head and caught her lips with his while his hands started their own journey over her delicious body.

"David!" Penelope gasped when his lips found her pulse, gently sucking on it.

"What are you doing?" she squealed when in addition to that his fingers on her nipples matched the rhythm his mouth was setting on her neck.

"Shh, you said we weren't close enough. I'm about to change that."

He gently nudged her legs apart and settled between them.

"Hmm, you're already wet for me, Kitten," he hummed against her skin, his fingers probing her entrance. "I think I'll have a taste."

Trailing down a path from her neck over her chest to her stomach, he made sure to give her breasts the proper attention before his face disappeared between her legs. He spread he nether lips with gentle fingers and pressed a soft kiss on her exposed and engorged clit.

"Oh," a deep sigh escaped Penelope's mouth.

"Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous," Dave muttered in response.

Penelope's sigh turned into a full grown moan when he took a delightful lick to taste her honey, and then into a high-pitched scream when he decided to give her pussy a thorough treatment with his tongue and his lips.

Within a matter of minutes he had her on the edge, screaming and begging for more. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he spread out above her again, reaching over into his nightstand to retrieve a condom.

"Hurry up!" She urged him rubbing impatiently against him as he fumbled with the foil package and rolled the condom on.

Bringing himself in position, he gently stroked down her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh, honey, I was born rea-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed forward and slid into her in one deep thrust.

"Oh fuck!" They cried out at the same time.

It didn't take them long to find the perfect rhythm that would bring them both the satisfaction they were yearning for.

Feeling the heat and tightness of her body surrounding him, Dave felt himself drawn deeper and deeper into her web. Like a spider, she had fully captured him with her threads and he realized that he didn't mind at all being caught by her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, hungry kiss, while his hips rocked against her without ceasing.

All too soon he felt her walls contracting around him, trying to bring him over the edge. Driving into her frantically, he echoed her needy cries for completion and when he finally came and lost himself inside her, she wasn't far behind.

He slumped down and pressed his cheek against hers, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his senses. He was highly enjoying the fact that she held him close and wrapped up in her arms.

He would have loved to stay like that for a while longer, but he had to dispose of the condom.

Crawling back into bed with her moments later, he gathered her in his arms again, and pulled the cover over them.

"I think it's time I tell you about those three marriages of mine," he began to speak quietly after a few more moments of contented silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Did I Get Married? **

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Penelope raised her head and looked at him with a bit of surprise on her face. With the way he had managed to avoid the topic earlier, she didn't think she'd get to hear the tales of his ex-wives.<p>

"I just hope that what I tell you now won't make you run away from me," Dave continued. He said it in a light tone, but Penelope realized immediately that he was serious about it.

Bringing her palm to his cheek, she smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry about that. It's not exactly a secret that you were married three times. You can't scare me away with that."

"I know. But I don't think the reason for these three marriages is common knowledge," Dave went on.

She looked at him expectingly and he took a deep breath.

"You remember that case in my hometown on Long Island?" he asked.

Penelope nodded. "The one with the judge who hired a hitman, right?"

"Right. You know that the judge's wife, Emma, and I grew up together, do you?"

Penelope nodded again.

"Well, what you don't know is that she's the reason that I was married three times and that I couldn't make it work with either of my wives."

Dave watched her reaction closely and noticed that she was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. Yet he knew that he'd make her even more uncomfortable before he could put her at ease again. That is if he'd actually get the chance to do so after he was finished.

"Let me put it this way: Emma always said we were doomed to be star-crossed lovers, but there was a time that I was convinced I should have married her. And if I had, none of these three marriages would ever have happened. And we wouldn't be her in this bed right now," he told her bluntly.

Penelope swallowed visibly, not sure what to say at first.

"So, you got married three times to forget about her?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Something like that," he confirmed, holding her gaze. He was glad that she didn't get ready to leave just yet. Maybe he still had a chance.

"Why didn't you marry her?" She wanted to know.

"Because she was right. We weren't meant to be. It took me three marriages plus another few years of my life to realize that. And to be honest, I'm still picking up the pieces."

"Did your wives know about Emma?"

"Not from the beginning. At least the first two didn't. And I don't think my first wife ever knew about Emma at all. She left me, because she thought I was too focused on my job. That was true, of course, but I also gladly took this as an excuse just so I never had to tell her the truth." He shook his head thinking how stupid his behavior had been back then before he continued.

"Wife number two found a picture of Emma in my desk about three years into our marriage. I didn't even try to defend myself, nor did I try to hold her back when she left."

Penelope was still listening attentively and much to Dave's relief seemed to be more relaxed, if only just a little bit. He could see, however, what she thought of his serious lack of judgment.

"My third wife actually is the only one I'm still on speaking terms with. We married shortly after Emma had died. She had lost her husband of 25 years at the same time and we thought it would be a good idea to grieve together. It took us eleven months to realize that we're better off as friends." Dave smiled lightly thinking about her. She was one of the very few friends he had outside of work.

"When did you finally see that you and Emma were never meant to be?" Penelope prompted.

"When we were back in Commack for that case. It was the first time in all those years that I'd met Emma's husband. And I finally realized that she'd been happy with the man she was meant to be with. All those years I always tried to convince myself that she'd just been married to him out of convenience and that one day she'd realize that he wasn't the one. I was chasing an ideal woman that probably never even existed the way I imagined her. In fact, I didn't really know her after I had left Commack over thirty years ago."

"That sounds like you have a lot of regrets," Penelope remarked.

Dave shrugged.

"A few, perhaps. But I'm realist enough to know that I can't change the past. Sure, I wasted a lot of years agonizing over every missed chance with Emma, but I know that I still have a few good years ahead of me."

He shifted so that he was sitting up against the headboard properly, having Penelope straddle his thighs, both looking directly into each other's eyes.

He gently stroked through her hair.

"Kitten," he said slowly, knowing that what he was going to tell her know would definitely change the future he was going to have with her. "I told you all of this because I want to be straight with you from the beginning. You know that I don't want to hurt you, right?"

"I know," Penelope nodded. "And you don't have to explain anything. It's okay if you don't want to go beyond a no-strings-attached affair-"

He put a finger to her lips to interrupt her.

"Stop right there and let me finish, okay?"

Seeing her nod, he went on.

"As I said, the last thing on my mind is to hurt you. And I know back at the office I said that I'm not sure how much I can give you, and I really don't want to make you any promises at this point. But the truth is, I want to find out, with you, what the future holds for us."

A small smile began to form on Penelope's lips. If anybody else had told her the same story about his supposed love of his life, she'd be more than just a bit hesitant to open herself up to this person, but somehow with Dave it felt different. She didn't for one second feel threatened by the woman Dave had held so high for so many years, and his next words proved that she had no reason to be.

"Kitten, you're the first woman in my life I haven't, for one second, compared to Emma. You're unique, baby, and you're special to me in a way I can't even describe it yet. I want to continue this road together with you and see where it leads us."

Without warning, Penelope flew forward, back into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips firmly on his. Dave held her close almost as if he feared she'd change her mind if he let go of her.

It was a long while before they broke apart but at some point they had to take a breath again.

Penelope's smile had transformed into a big, happy grin and the expression on Dave's face wasn't different.

"I think for now we've talked enough, don't you?" She winked.

"I agree," Dave murmured and captured her lips again.

Soon they were engaged in what had already been their main activity this weekend, but this time, with a clear perspective of a future together, it felt different for both of them.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Many thanks to everyone who's been reading for your patience with my slow updating. _

_I'm thinking of continuing this series with a few more one-shots, and I hope inspiration will strike soon with a few ideas. Of course, if there's anything anyone would like to see written with this pairing, just let me know and I see what I can do. _

_Special thanks to everyone who's left a review. I value each and everyone of you very much, and I'll do my best to reply personally as soon as possible!_


End file.
